1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp device in a measuring instrument, for suitably clamping a slider of the measuring instrument, and more particularly to improvements in influence of a deflection given to the measuring instrument by a clamping force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With various measuring instruments including a coordinate measuring instrument and a height gauge, there are many cases where a slider holding a detecting portion or a work to be measured is slidably supported on rails, supports or the like, which are formed separately of the guide member, so as to secure smooth controllability, a low measuring pressure and so on. Furthermore, there is a case where a slider is integrally fastened and fixed to a guide member in use for the automatic measuring. In that case, it becomes necessary to provide a clamp device for suitably clamping the slider to the guide member. Particularly, with the coordinate measuring instrument, a height gauge and the like, there are many cases where a clamp device is utilized as a part of a fine adjusting device for finely moving this guide member relative to the rails, supports or the like after the slider is clamped to the guide member.
Now, with the conventional clamp devices, it has been a common practice to use a construction, wherein, for example, a screw member or the like is pressed against a side surface of the guide member to clamp the slider to the guide member. Because of this, the guide member is deflected under the clamping force, and this deflection causes a delicate deformation to the entire construction of the measuring instrument, with the result that an error is caused to occur in the detecting portion and the like of the slider. Thus, there may be cases where impermissible errors are caused to occur when measurements with high accuracy of micron meter order are conducted.